


Three Nouns

by blinke182



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinke182/pseuds/blinke182
Summary: A series of exercises using a generator that gives me three nouns and I must connect them in a short story.http://writingexercises.co.uk/take-three-nouns.php





	1. Curiosity, Painting, Beer

She stared at the painting in disgust. She had gone up to the attic to clean it out and found the painting. It was of her mother, a bitter woman who wanted nothing to do with her only daughter. Curiosity led her to keep it. She brought it back downstairs. 

It got banged around a bit, but the frame was disintegrating anyway. She hated this painting. It was of someone she didn’t want to even think about. She leaned it against the wall to get a better look at it so she could analyze it. 

The whole thing disintegrated onto the floor. She sighed. She’d have to clean that up. She reached for the broom. 

She woke up. She was on the couch surrounded by beer cans laying all over the floor and a couple on her lap. She picked one up and analyzed the label. Oh. She’d just had a few too many to drink. Cool. Never doing that again. She got up and started cleaning up the cans.

Everything was normal. The painting didn’t exist.


	2. Passion, Island, Tower

She slammed a coconut on a rock. She was gonna get off this stupid island. But first she needs something to drink. She got the coconut open and drank the coconut water inside. She stood up and looked around. She was here with just her girlfriend. They crashed here when boating by themselves, and her girlfriend was distracting her. They tried radioing someone, but the signal cut out before they could tell anyone where they were. 

She walked closer to the jungle on the island. She wasn’t really paying attention as she walked, and her girlfriend walked behind her.

“Well, at least we’re all alone,” she said, and her girlfriend smiled. 

“Finally, something we can never get at home,” her girlfriend said. 

“I know, right?” she said, and handed her girlfriend the other half of the coconut. She thanked her, and they kept walking through the jungle. They came across a structure in the middle of the jungle. They looked up and saw exactly how tall the structure was. It was a proper tower. She looked for an entrance and found one around the corner. 

They entered the structure to find it was devoid of furniture, but structurally sound. Her girlfriend smiled at her with a kind of excitement. She found a set of circular stairs and the two ran up them. They found a room upstairs with a window seat. The two felt a kind of excitement they haven’t felt in a long time. They kissed with all the passion in the world. 

They had the best day ever. It didn’t matter that they were lost. They had each other and it was okay.


	3. Beauty, Horse, Ghost

Click!

She attached the saddle to her horse as she prepared for a ride through the woods. Making sure everything was secure, she mounted the saddle, adjusting her grip on the reigns. She set off into the woods, which she rode through often. She found it beautiful how the trees would obscure most of the sunlight, and how the plants grew around each other up towards the source of light.   
The path was worn due to her frequent treks into the forest on horseback as she took in the sights. She mostly enjoyed the solitude. It was just her and her horse. 

She heard a rustling in the trees. The horse got spooked and tried to buck her off his back. She managed to keep her hold on the reigns and calm him down. She looked around to find nobody was there. She heard a disembodied voice.

“Your fly is down.” 

She looked and sure enough, her fly was down. She zipped it back up and led the horse back to the stables. That’s enough riding for today.


	4. Delight, Train, Wind

She pulled down the window on the train. She could feel the wind blowing through her hair and it rushed in. The speed of the train made the wind feel stronger, and she relished the feeling. It reminded her that she was alive. She often felt she didn't deserve it, but she delighted in the moments where she could truly feel. 

But that wasn't why she was here. She was here to feel the wind as she took one last ride. The train stopped at the station and she got off. She took off walking.

She loved the train and how she could feel the wind in her hair when she rolled down the window. 

But what she really loved was the feeling she got when a train was coming right at her.


	5. Belief, Flute, Village

It was a busy day in the island village. The entire population was getting ready for an important ceremony that evening. The chief had died recently, so his daughter was set to take his place. 

It was believed that if you play a flute at a specific point in the ceremony, then the new chief was blessed and would have a prosperous life. 

The ceremony was underway, and the designated flute player took his place. She was to appear from behind the pillar and receive a crown of flowers. The flute was to be played exactly as the flowers touched her hair. 

She did as she was to do, but when the flowers touched her hair, the flute didn't play. They took the crown off, reminded the flute player, and put the crown back on. The flute played. 

Nobody was sure what this would mean.

She went on to die a week later. The villagers blamed the flute player and executed him.


End file.
